User talk:TheKnightOfOyashiro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Homefront Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ShadowBroker44 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Logo and bureaucrat/admin Hi YuriKaslov. Since the wiki's founder abandoned it after a few edits back in June, and because you're interested, I to bcrat and admin. I have a font that's similar to the game's logo, so I used it for the word WIKI to make a logo and uploaded it using , which you now have access to. Cheers. :''') JoePlay (talk) 22:13, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hi again. As you can see, I made some more skin changes. I used part of an image that looked very similar to the one you linked to for the left side of the background image, and on the right side I used the right half of the background image used at the official forums. I also set the page color, buttons color, and links color to resemble the colors found at the official site. I took a screenshot on my 1680x1050 monitor and uploaded it here in case your resolution is less. Even at 1280 resolution (the most common), you can see most of the soldier on the left and most of the buildings on the right. :I think the wiki has a more "Homefront" look and feel to it now. Feel free to play around with the theme designer some more if you like, and let me know if you have any other questions or need more help. JoePlay (talk) 06:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Well... Well, actually there is a lot to be setting up tbf. We'll need to make a auto-welcome template for a start, and some rudimentary stuff, such as Cleanup and content templates that we can add stuff to when we get the information. I'll get to work doing some of that stuff. User:Heatedpete - 19:50, November 28, 2010 (UTC) OK, so i'll get working on making the clean-up, protected and construction templates (for pages that are under construction) Oh, and sig's up and running - 20:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Right, that template is painful to look at! Im gonna work with the colouring, try and find a better contrast and then baase the other templates upon that - 20:06, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Definately. But my mind was going towards something like this: - 20:11, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I think a template like the Stub one above looks like it's actually in the article rather than the Managerial one, which looks a bit out of place. But it's your call. I can do both, but will always prefer the one above - 20:15, November 28, 2010 (UTC) OK, i'll get onto it AQAP - 20:17, November 28, 2010 (UTC) message u know that after your 1st edit, yiou get something on the user's talk page right, well its messed up ''ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi'' 23:43, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :well, it's like every word it makes a new line, maybe its just my computer. ''ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi'' 23:46, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Fixed it I fixed the stub template. :) ''ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi'' 05:11, December 15, 2010 (UTC) also fixed the Managerial template :) ''ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi''' 04:51, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Not by a long shot May I have rollback powers? Registered contributor 05:32, December 16, 2010 (UTC) highlighting The Highlighting thing (green = sysop, blue = b'crat) does NOT work. ''ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 04:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) That's becasue hilite hasn't been enabled on this wiki yet. - 13:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Since when is my talk page a foru hm-hmmm? YuriSpeak. 00:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC) War room/watercooler I suggest merging these two sections under one title, as they're both about DA SAME TING! However, I would say making the name "Wikia Discussion" or similar, as a complicated name would confuse people and hinder the use of the function. - 20:36, January 5, 2011 (UTC) OK. Have it your way. Now go grab a burger! - 20:41, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Give us a break! I'm on study leave for my GCSEs! And anyway, I've found a cure for the welcome problem, and am currently creating the anon-welcome template. - 20:50, January 5, 2011 (UTC) OK, finished the welcome-message-user template (check User talk:MoHwiki test user for result). Currently working on the anon welcome template and then I'll see about getting some other templates, such as voting and navigation templates set up. - 20:56, January 5, 2011 (UTC) War Room? This isnt CoD. ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 01:38, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, you're both really starting to try my damn patience. YuriSpeak. 01:52, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions Hey, I am really excited for this game. I really hope it doesn't suck but so far it looks amazing. I have 2 things to comment on, there is an M4 Carbine page but ingame it is called the M4 Rifle (or at least in the trailer) and also I think it should say Listen, we need to take American Resistance back (or whatever it was) to Listen, we need to take American back. Saytun 03:44, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, it should be M16 Rifle. RE: New Favicon.ico I just uploaded it here, but it will take a few hours to update before it shows up on the browser URL bar/tabs. JoePlay (talk) 21:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Now that is a nice favicon! - 22:17, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Templates D'ya need any here? I remember you asking me for some a while back, and I have some time now, so you just give me a signal, k? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:47, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, you just say the word if you need anything. You're planning on getting the game, right? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll wait for the reviews. It interests me, if only for the singleplayer, as it is kind of an original concept, and I've wanted a game in which I could slap North Korea a bit. Either way, I'll surely rent it. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, good gameplay always outweighs good graphics. It's why we never get bored of great classics. :::Not Korea, North Korea. I like South Korea, but North Korea's crazy s***. I've never had much respect for the "Kim Dynasty" and its brainwashing antics. You know, the "Great Leader" and all, when the population is starving and Mr. Kim won't accept international aid. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:31, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but I'm talking about real life. Either way, it's always "a good feeling" to push back invaders. ::::Also, I'm not sure if it's your idea of a template, but the coding on Democratic People's Republic of North Korea is all raw. That's not too helpful for editors. But I noticed you have an infobox template for factions, so I'll fix that. My presumption is that someone else put all that raw code in there. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:03, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, I fixed that one. If there any other places with that, it should be fixed. Also, you should consider getting a categorizing system. You only have 40 articles so far, shouldn't be too hard. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ACR I'm not mad that you moved the ACR page but in-game the gun is labeled ACR instead of Magpul Masada Adaptive Combat Rifle. Omnicube1 22:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok plus I'm starting to see the favicon Omnicube1 23:32, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Magic Fingers How do you put Videos on blogs??!! dont worry, im not gonna tell Sniperteam. ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 04:03, January 8, 2011 (UTC) is it (Ex. YOUTUBE URL ?) ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 04:22, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Auto welcome Accorging to User:Wikia, I quote: "The welcome messages have four special variables :$1 is the page the new editor edited or created :$2 is a link to the talk page of the person leaving the welcome :$3 is the signature :$4 is the name of the person being welcomed" If $2 is used as the ending variable, it creates a User talk:Username or similar instead of an actual signature. That's why $3 is used to create the auto signature. It's the way that it works on the Battlefield wiki, and i simply used that as the insert for the variables when making the templates and the MediaWiki files. - 11:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Also, see RC's talk page. It has the $3|$2 make up, and there is, at the bottom, a User_talk:YuriKasalov, and in the middle of the template a signature. Now check User talk:MoHwiki test user. It has the signature at the bottom and the link to the talk page in the middle of the template. - 11:30, January 8, 2011 (UTC) But the evidence is irrefuteable. On User talk:Omnicube1, User talk:Saytun, User talk:Speical ops genral minigun, User talk:SSDGFCTCT9 and User talk:Bovell, the $2|$3 template works, yet on RC's talk page, the $3|$2 template creates an incorrect layout. - 17:25, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Main page red links I would relink Screenshots and Videos to Homefront#Screenshots and Homefront#Videos, respectively, but the main page appears to be fully protected. Could this be done for me? - Bovell (talk) 21:27, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Already done! - 21:29, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Because I just went through and did it. YuriSpeak. 21:30, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Your Everywhere You know about Homefront? Wow, I though you just liked Fallout, COD, and MoH. Oh really? What other wikis do you work at? Oh OK. You Wiki pro. I'm logging off so good luck at whatever your doing. Deletion of Some Pages The HMMWV page needs to be deleted because there is already and M-1114 page. The M1A1 Abrams also needs to be deleted (those have been retired for a while). On the website it is the M1A3 Abrams, which already has a page. Saytun 03:47, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I am also making a list of pages that need to be changed so I will keep that until the game comes out and then I will tell you if that is fine with you. Saytun 03:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Requested Hey! I requested admin rights. I would just like to say what I plan to do if I get them: *Along with others, create policies *Userboxes *Redesign the portals *Create templates we don't have yet *Improve the wiki *Create a solid "RfA, RfB and RfR" system *Grow the community *Redesign the main page (not completely) Those are just some (not all, not even close) of the ideas I have. This wiki has the potential to be great, and I plan on helping to do just that. Please respond on if my administrator request has been reviewed. Thank-You! BobNewbie talk • blog 08:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I promise I will work hard to do all of these things, and to do them as well as I can. BobNewbie talk • blog 19:05, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Ohai. Can I create the 3 request pages I told you about? That would help organize things. BobNewbie talk • blog 19:34, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool. BobNewbie talk • blog 19:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yuri! Before I create the page, I think I should make some requirements, like X number of edits, X time on the wiki, etc. We can't always give random users admin rights, get what i'm saying? Please respond and i'll create the page. BobNewbie talk • blog 19:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:your admin request Alright no problem. :) DarkLocustSlayer 19:55, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Great idea. Also, remember you can trust me as an admin. I'll create some RF pages now. Oh, one last thing, if you feel like it, remove the admin request thing on your page. And last last thing, happy 2011! (I'm late) BobNewbie talk • blog 19:57, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Question Why did you delete the North Korea page and add it onto the Greater Korean Republic page. In my opinion it looks really awkward now. Also North Korea has a big part in the game and should have its own page. Another reason is because there are many countries in the Greater Korean Republic, should we add all of them to the page too. I wouldn't. Will you be able to get all of the writing back from the North Korean page if you do decide to bring it back? It was very clear and straight to the point. Saytun 21:35, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Korean War Page I was wondering if we should make a Korean War article since I saw someone tried to link it Omnicube1 22:08, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Aww ok I see Omnicube1 22:12, January 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: So stuff like for File:Screenshot 14.jpg, change that to Korean with M4.jpg? I'll get onto it after ma food (in around 10-20 mins). Nothing comes in the way of food. Except exams - 19:12, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Right, give me a bit and I'll have them done. - 19:46, January 10, 2011 (UTC) OK, done. Should I delete the re-directs created, or leave them be? - 19:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Character navbox Template:Navbox/Homefront characters :Best I could do. I don't know why there aren't any borders, but I tried fiddling around and nothing really worked. If you want, you could try somebody better than me at this stuff. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:53, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I changed the colors to match the Homefront weapons template. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:09, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I just shifted that page to Template:Navbox/Homefront weapons as like a standardisation thing. Should I do a vehicle one as well, or do we leave that for when we have more info? - 08:31, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yuri on Uncyclopedia i found out that part of ur name is sexual, but im just sayin. ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 03:42, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Check this Check this page, and the link on it. - 15:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC) New Template Hey, I made a new template: Admin, to show users that admins are admins. You may change it if you want to. ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 06:21, January 15, 2011 (UTC) MOH wiki ABout our arguments on The MOH wiki, I would like to apologise for my behavior and I hope we can start fresh and edit along side eachother without further incidents like this.ZERO 19:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Problems with layout builder PWS Diablo SMG uses the current weapon layout, but (as far as I can see) due to a problem with the actual layout it seems to have a recurring problem that we can't sort out. As the creator of the layout, do you have any clue as to the cause of said problem? - 19:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok. - 21:13, January 30, 2011 (UTC)